


Ride Home

by NikitaHawkeye



Category: Trese (Comics)
Genre: F/M, soft fanon beta couple, torrid ligawan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikitaHawkeye/pseuds/NikitaHawkeye
Summary: You're all I need; you're the air I breathe.
Relationships: Sinag/Iglap (Trese)
Kudos: 7





	Ride Home

"You don't drive like your brother."

Iglap was almost startled by his passenger's voice. Alexandra's twin sister (Sinag? Is it still appropriate to call her Sinag?) rarely spoke to him. Understandable, given that she has only been technically alive for more than two months. Iglap isn't what one would label as 'genius,' but he was pretty sure speaking is a skill acquired through practice. For someone who's only been speaking for a very short while, Sinag had a certain clarity in her voice. 

Then again, he was a talking horse and his passenger was once a powerful dagger. It was silly of him to expect normalcy. 

She was probably expecting a response too, but forgot what she said in the first place. "I'm sorry?"

"You don't drive like Maliksi," she repeated, a twinkle in her eyes. "My sister once almost described it as "parang hinahabol ng sampung demonyo," but eventually decided it was nothing like the real thing."

That earned a chuckle from him. "Is that... is that a good thing?"

Sinag shifted towards him, and Iglap swore it was as if a spotlight shone on his face. "Absolutely. It's hard to appreciate the view outside when it's all a blur."

Iglap thought back to her reactions when they drove by the sea earlier, when she opened the window and leaned forward, her head almost inching outside the car. 

Of course, only her would appreciate Manila Bay in all its dark, polluted glory. Iglap decided then and there that he would drive her slowly to any destination she wanted.

A flurry of movement came from her side, and Iglap stole a glance to learn that Sinag was almost pressing her face to the window again. "What's that...?" 

Iglap turned right, just in time to see what Sinag was referring too. "Oh, that," Iglap can see the traffic light turning red as they approached the long line of vehicles at the intersection, and found that it did not bother him a bit. "That used to be a carnival."

"Used to be?"

"Yeah. It got burned down a few months back. Rumors say it was arson, but I'm not really sure."

"Oh."

She went silent after that. Iglap snuck another glance at her. 

She was almost sullen, a slight frown marring her pristine face. Iglap decided another thing: he would do everything for her to not look like that ever again.

'Eyes on the road, casanova.'

Iglap felt stupid, waxing mental poetry for a girl he barely knew in the middle of Metro Manila traffic. What has gotten into him?

He looked at the rearview mirror, and found that she was still looking outside, now with a hint of sorrow on her eyes, the corners of her mouth still downturned. Without really thinking, he spoke. "Hey."

"Yes?"

"I know a bigger carnival near Manila. Personally, I think it has better attractions. If you want, I can take you there—"

Iglap suddenly realized what came out of his mouth, and before he can take it back, Sinag clutched on his forearm, the twinkle in her eyes and the childlike enthusiasm back with a vengeance. "Really? Do you promise?"

Iglap thought of her sister, who would probably turn his ass into tapa once she learns of his audacity, not to mention her four older brothers who could send his remains back to his ancestors in a tincan if they wanted to. He decided he didn't mind at all. "Of course. Only if you want to, though." 

Her excitement remained for the rest of their drive home, and Iglap was still answering questions about flying carpets and roller coasters when he realized that they were one block away from the Diabolical.

"Here we are." 

Iglap felt a strange emptiness when Sinag unbuckled her seatbelt. She was still smiling widely, and he knew the glow on her face was so going to be worth it. 

"Thank you for the ride, Iglap. Would you like to have a cup of coffee inside?" 

Sinag was crouching down on him from outside the car now, and Iglap rolled down the window to get a better look on her face. He glanced briefly inside the Diabolical, and realized that he's not quite up for loud music and a rowdy crowd tonight. He shook his head briefly. "Thank you Sinag, but I have to go home. Friday night traffic and all."

"Okay." But she was still smiling and standing there, and he hoped that maybe she didn't want the night to end so soon like him. 

"If you need me to fetch you again somewhere, just let me know."

"Definitely," Sinag replied brightly, then stood straight to prepare to go inside the house. "Don't forget our carnival trip. You promised!" 

Iglap stepped on the pedal and waved at her. "Of course. See you soon!" 

As the Diabolical grew smaller and smaller on his side mirror, Iglap drew up his phone and googled the updated ticket prices of Enchanted Kingdom. 

After all, how could he forget that he just asked her out on a date?

**Author's Note:**

> Major props to Sexbomb Tiffany for the gorgeous art [I can't stop looking at it it's so beautiful]!!! and to the Daisy Siete Fan Club [Sexbombs Rebekah, Micah, and Maxx] for the encouraging words. ILY all!!!


End file.
